


As Day and Night

by Haya_dono



Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry for Trope Bingo's Round Two. Trope is Unexpected Friendship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Trope Bingo's Round Two. Trope is Unexpected Friendship.

He is always zealous, waking up before the sun rises. By the time everyone else is awake, he is already in the training grounds. Nothing can distract him as he can spend hours and hours swinging his spear, training Charizard and Emboar. The massive heat in summer or the harsh cold winds of winter never stop him; he will still be there, moving gracefully and accurately, almost splitting the air in two. He has one goal, his eyes only fixed on it: To become a legend to be told to the next generations. That way, his way of life will be known. That is the way Yukimura Sanada is.

His hobbies are simple, training and stargazing. He also tried carving wooden statues, something he found himself to be decent at. However, he doesn’t think he knows much beside the way of battle. He can’t relax even if he’s ordered to and having free time makes him anxious, as he could use this time to train his body or his mind. The fine arts don’t mesmerize him and the wildness of the night is a foreign thing to him.

Even his room is quiet and sober. Having only the basic items, a futon, drawers for his clothes and somewhere to put his armor, it is more than enough for him. It’s always kept clean and tidy; this order brings his mind to peace.

And just as he is an early riser, he goes to bed early, or at least he tries to. Sometimes he’ll accept a drink with his friend Kanetsugu, or after being coaxed by Lord Shingen, but even then, he’s still serene, holding his liquor and never getting drunk. He always keeps to himself, when drinking, when talking to others. He’s obedient and docile, despite his courageous and fiery image in battle. He’s straightforward and simple-minded. He’ll always take the simplest solution, complexity is not a part of him. But something equal to this airheadedness of his is his politeness and good nature, always wanting to see something good in everyone while being respectful and proper.

Trying to get her out of bed before 9am is asking for trouble. Never being a morning person, she’ll groan and fall asleep, constantly begging for ‘Five more minutes’. Training is an option, if she is in the mood. Fickle in appearance, she loses herself in everything she sees. Whether the new flowers blooming in the fields, or the shapes of clouds, or the sensation of grass rustling under her as she lays down a tree, she embraces every sensation, sometimes or almost always going everywhere but the destination. Rinne Hanamura likes to see what the world has to offer.

She likes battling, as a competition but only that. She prefers peace, trying to avoid conflict as much as possible. She’d rather sit down and enjoy a mystery novel, a horror one once in a while (even if it means she’s not sleeping in three days). She will hide those trashy and corny romance novels but eagerly waits for sequels and continuations. Fantasy fills her world. Colorful paintings grab her attention, she sometimes sneaks in to listen to Motochika’s music or she asks Motonari for lectures of everything and anything.

She’s chaos, her room is a mess. Scented candles, colorful lamps, neatly folded origami figurines are around the place. Not to mention the trinkets, cute-looking items she found in the market and bought them just ‘because’. There’s nothing with a purpose, yet there is. She’s used to tripping over her own things, only putting away anything that can break, but there rest is anywhere. One day her books are in a table, the next day the location becomes a mystery.

Even what comes out of her mouth is an enigma. At times she’ll ask something that she just thought of. “Why do cups sound different when there’s warm tea?” “If a Snivy eats leaves, is that cannibalism?” Her mind leaps in topics, following a different logic than everyone else. She’ll forget about personal space, sometimes too inadequate unintentionally. And while she seems to be daydreaming, at random times she’ll mention that one thing someone said that no one else noticed. She’s an idiot but she’s not. And among this war, after wishing for peace, there is another thing she desires. Something as simple as a friend. 

* * *

 

It is one of the few times Yukimura feels that his training for that day is over, but in a completely satisfactory way. Charizard mastered Flamethrower, Emboar’s Fire Blast became more accurate. As for him, he thinks he’s refined some of his swings, managing to cut down some of the dummy figures but leaving one that he was to protect intact. As they reach the entrance to the castle, he notices the chilly wind against his face. Surprised, he lifts up his eyes to meet the dark sky. One minute the sun was shining brightly and now it’s night. He wonders when that happened, the fact that it is so cold makes him think it might be midnight. It would explain why he doesn’t see any of the servants or other warlords around, as well as some lights off. However, he has no time to delve further as he hears a voice coming closer. Before he can react, Rinne bumps into him, carrying too many scrolls and a huge blanket that she can’t see in front of her. Her Vaporeon, following closely, failed to notice the man and the two Pokemon as well, and bumps into its master.

“Ah! S-sorry!” She manages to say, as she struggles to not let things fall from her hands. However, it is futile, some of the scrolls and what seems to be a book make a dry noise as they crash into the soil.

He kneels down and picks everything up, the cover of the book catches his attention. It’s about astronomy. “My apologies, Lady Rinne. I should have paid more attention,” he replies while bowing slightly. Though she won’t be able to see that.

However, she does recognize his voice and almost jumps. “Yukimura?! Where have you been? You skipped dinner and-” More scrolls fall from her grip and she huffs at herself. (Though she had to admit that now she can see in front of her, somewhat.) But there is Yukimura, who kindly picks everything up, patting it slightly to get the soil off.

With a smile, he says, “I believe this is yours, milady,” as he holds out the Astronomy book (with a thick, fine hardcover that was probably quite expensive). However, she frowns as her hands are full, still holding up the mess of blanket and remaining scrolls. It is then that he realizes this and backs off, slightly embarrassed. Offering hastily, he suggests helping her with the remaining things. She nods, thankful for this, as she thinks that maybe it’s for the best or else she’ll bump into a tree. She didn’t think well through it.

Both walk, Rinne is leading the way to a field not very far from the training grounds he recently was. He follows closely behind, sometimes picking up yet another thing she drops.

“Lady Rinne?” He asks, and receives a “Hmm?” for reply. “What time is it?”

She stops to think so suddenly, he almost crashes into her. That can’t be said for Emboar and Charizard, who have been walking too close to Vaporeon and naturally clashed when the Water Pokemon decided to imitate Rinne. “I think it’s… a little past midnight. 1am, probably” she wonders aloud. Truth be told, she isn’t even sure. She knows it’s late but it’s no big deal for her.

However, that is another story for Yukimura. Surprised that he stayed up so late training, he also thinks she should be in the castle. It’s not an hour for her to be outside.

“Milady perhaps you should go back to the castle? It is late.”

“Well, you can only see stars at night so…”

“But is this an unsuitable hour for-”

“Oh, look at the moon!” She interrupts him, as she runs to the field she intended to sit, dropping off everything to the ground. She then motions him to join her, “Come, Yukimura! Hurry!” and she lifts up her face.

The moon looks so white and bright, lighting the ground under it. It is a sight that can calm down anyone, even his worries are quieted as soon as he lays eyes on it. Obeying her orders, he walks next to her and leaves the items on the ground, neatly arranged compared to the disaster she makes.

Rinne sits down and puts part of the blanket in her back. She holds out the other end. “I didn’t think you’d be here but we can share it.”

He politely refuses. “I am already wearing my armor, I will be fine, Lady Rinne. You should use it to keep yourself and Vaporeon warm.” He will be fine, after all, he has Charizard and Emboar to help him. Both Fire Pokemon sit behind him, shielding them from the wind. He then feels something tugging the end of his clothes, he looks down surprised.

“Sit, Yukimura!” She cheerfully says, patting the grass next to her, where he is standing. And he obeys.

She takes out the scrolls and lays several, they are all full of diagrams of stars. She is holding and turning everything upside down, to the left, to the right, clearly without any idea how to use them. But she doesn’t seem bothered by it, in fact she enjoys it. Yukimura helps her sometimes, while his knowledge of the stars is limited, there are some that he can recognize. Useful pointers when one is lost and needs to find their way, that is the only thing he knows. He points them out and Rinne eagerly follows him, jolting down notes in one scroll, an empty one for her use.

“You know, Yukimura. You should take it easy sometimes,” she says, after some time. “You’re always working so hard.”

“Thank you, milady, but I am fine,” he replies in his usual polite tone. He appreciates the sentiment, but he’s not good at relaxing.

“Really? Hmmm, you are always training…” Her tone is wondering but then becomes excited as she adds, “I’ve got it! I’ll spend one day with you and I can help you!”

He tilts his head to the side, “Help me…?”

“Yes, I’ll help you with the one thing you need the most!”

He looks surprised for a second, but then his eyes widen as he grins. “Oh, so we’ll be training together, milady!” He says and he somehow sounds excited and pleased.

But the look on Rinne’s face as she hears the word training betrays the atmosphere. “Yes- what, wait, no! I mean, you need to relax. Not train.”

And as fast as it came, his face looks disappointed. She notices it and bits her lip. “OK, fine. But we’ll do this. We train and then we do what I say, right?”

* * *

They are stargazing again. This time, both are covered with a longer blanket and Rinne leans towards him a lot. Her body hurts, she knows she’ll be knocked out cold next morning as Yukimura’s training is intense, too intense for her. She was done after the warm up laps and then came the training with weapons and a friendly sparring match. It was a miracle she didn’t get hit by his spear, with her sloppy movements unable to block anything as every limb felt like made out of jelly.  He is the same, too. His back hurts from laying on the ground, he wore himself tired trying to relax while Rinne fell asleep as soon as she touched the grass. He looked at the trees, at the clouds, at the ground but his mind was full of thoughts of how he should be relaxing that he gave himself a headache.

But even so, both agreed to go stargazing again (with Yukimura’s suggestion of going before midnight). And sooner than later, it becomes a habit. One day or two every week, they’ll train and work in ‘relaxing’, and after that, they’ll go stargazing, if the weather is fine. She’s gotten to withstand one more hour of training; he can at least close his eyes and let himself lose, just a tiny bit. And it is enjoyable and pleasant. Sometimes they talk (or rather he listens to her blab nonstop about anything that goes through her mind), sometimes they are just in silence.

 

* * *

One day, as they are getting everything ready for stargazing, she hands him a book, a copy of that Astronomy book she had. “For you, Yukimura. Now we can both be book twins!”

He takes it, surprised and stares at the book. “Milady… Why are you giving me this…?”

“Because we are friends!” She interjects with a smile. However, seeing his blank face, she quietly adds, “Right…?”

He smiles and turns to the sky. Certainly, he’d never have expected it but he feels the same way as her.

“Yes, we are friends, Lady Rinne,” he replies with a nod which makes her grin.

But suddenly, she frowns. “H-hey! Don’t call me ‘Lady’, please,” she says, looking displeased.

“I’m sorry, Lady Rinne.”

She pouts and folds her arms in front of her chest. But seconds later both burst out laughing. And then, they keep on star-gazing, with Rinne trying to figure out the constellations above them. His eyes follow wherever she points at as he thinks, with a faint smile, that maybe both have learned a lot from each other.


End file.
